Robbie x Wendy - A Second Chance
by Jackxel
Summary: I wrote this with my best friend this weekend rated T for language and themes


Wendy walked into the mystery shack bathroom, to find Robbie covering his wrists with band-aids and wiping blood off the sink.  
"Robbie?! What the hell are you doing? What happened to you?!" she gasped, even though she wasn't too fond of the muffin-drawing boy.  
"Wendy! I- I just- well... I couldn't handle it anymore! My life sucks and I love you, and my poetry isn't emotional enough to make other people cry as much as I do, and- and-" Robbie stopped when he fell to the floor in tears.  
Wendy walked over and slapped Robbie in the whole face and then hugged him lightly. "Robbie, you are the biggest moron I've ever met."  
"I know! I shouldn't have lied to you about that song. I'm so sorry, Wendy! TAKE ME BACK!" he yelled, and then pulled his guitar out of nowhere. "I wrote us a new one, and I promise I'll never lie again!"  
"Robbie, please don't do this to me. I don't think my ears or sanity could handle the horrid songs," Wendy sighed.  
"Just give me a chance! I've been practicing not sucking!" the emo boy replied, and Wendy tried not to think of yaoi when he said that. He cut off her thoughts with his song:  
Wendy, I love you Wendy / Your smile is like brandy / It's sweet and brown / I'm sorry if I bring you down / I love you Wendy!  
The redheaded teenager pulled her hands off her ears. "Done yet?" Robbie broke into a big sad sack of tears.  
"Why won't you give me a chance?! I'm trying to be a good person!" Robbie wheezed between his sobs.  
"Because you hurt me, man, and I don't want to be hurt again."  
"I won't hurt you! I promise! Wait... are you rejecting me because of Dipper?"  
"What does Dipper have to do with anything? He's _twelve!_"  
"He loves you! It's _his _fault we broke up, he's always staring at you, haven't you noticed?"  
"So what? He has a crush on me! _You _had a crush on me too, once!"  
"Yeah, but we ended up going out because of that crush."  
"Look, he doesn't have a chance with me, so just forget about it!" The two heard a kitten-like whimper from outside the door. They ignored it.  
"So what? Does that mean I _do _have a chance? SAY YES!"  
"Well, Robbie... I- I just... I need to think about it a little more," she sighed, and the emo pouted.  
"Done yet?"  
"And this is why I want to say no!"  
Robbie sighed and turned back to the bloody sink. He picked up the razor again. Wendy stomped her foot and went over to Robbie, again slapping him.  
"You do that again and I will _never _think of taking you back."  
"Is that a yes?"  
Wendy sighed. "You have a week to prove to me that it's worth the chance."  
Again the two heard a pathetic squeak.  
"Alright I'll make it up to you! I promise!" Robbie smiled happily. "Oh, and by the way, did you just hear something?"  
"Yeah, it's just Dipper eavesdropping on me constantly, all the time, everywhere. That _really _ruined his chances," Wendy said pointedly, and they heard quick footsteps down the hall.  
"Anyway, I'll make it up to you! I have to head out. Lazy Susan needs me to pay my rent." Robbie hugged Wendy happily and manly-ly skipped out.  
"Hey, I work here! You gonna clean that blood up or disappoint me?" she called after the boy in skinny jeans.  
He skidded to a stop, turned, ran back in, cleaned the sink, hugged Wendy and left.  
*magical time skip brought to you by Robbie's Exploding Muffins, Inc.*  
About six days in, Robbie had managed to spill a soda on Wendy, lock them out of the shack, had sung and written many bad songs and done many other stupid things as well. He was sitting in his "apartment" (as he liked to call it,) hands covering his face and his shoulders shook with sadness. Wendy must have hated him by then.  
He was rummaging through his drawers looking for his razor when he heard a knock on his door. He wiped his eyes off on his sleeves, and answered the door to find Wendy.  
"Oh, hey Wendy, 'sup?" Robbie tried to act as friendly as he could, even though his heart was in tiny pieces.  
"Hey Robbie, time's almost up, you still wanna pass?"  
He sighed. "What use is it? I've already messed up so many times."  
"So? You still have a day to make it up. I don't see the problem."  
"Wendy, I just- I just don't I can do this. I keep acting stupid around you."  
She slapped him, still in a violent mood. "Look, apart from all the... dumbness, stupid songs, soda stains... you're trying. Those were accidents and your unfortunate voice, but you're sweet. I've made up my mind."  
"And what's your conclusion?" Robbie asked quietly, rubbing his now hand-printed face.  
She rolled her eyes. "I'll be your girlfriend, you dumbass. Did you listen to any of that?"  
Robbie glomped Wendy and she hit the floor hard.  
"Whoops, sorry!" They got up, and Wendy let out an unpleasant string of words.  
"God, you're such an idiot!" she muttered, and Robbie frowned.  
"I said sorry!"  
She rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Let's go get pancakes!"  
"Whoop! Pancakes!" He smiled and took her hand, and they walked together to the diner.  
**THE END  
** PS: Dipper died of sadness and also because he made Soos rape him.


End file.
